Ente
by dickory5
Summary: -He oído historias sobre ti, Brick./-¿Ah sí, cómo cual?-Preguntó curioso./-Como que eres el diablo. Y sin más el chico mostró la sonrisa más siniestra que ella hubiera visto en su corta vida.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola!

Sábado 6 de Noviembre del 2015

.

* * *

.

Había oído tantas y tantas historias sobre el famoso Brick Him que no podía decidir cuál era la más ridícula o la más espantosa. Había tantas leyendas urbanas sobre él que no había nadie en la pequeña ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla que no hubiera escuchado ese nombre.

Incluso había una que decía que él había abusado de una chica sólo porque ésta lo rechazó.

-Tonterías-se dijo a sí misma.

Sólo era el hijo de un importante empresario el cual para su desgracia se instalaría en el mismo vecindario dónde ella junto a sus padres vivían.

Al parecer unos inversionistas quedaron encantados con el paisaje de los al rededores y pensaban expandir aquella ciudad haciendo miles y miles de casas más. Era algo muy importante, pues mientras más gente hubiese los comercios vendrían siguiendo los bolsillos de toda esa gente que se instale en la nueva y mejorada Saltadilla, bueno, en la _nueva_ Nueva Saltadilla.

Momoko no estaba muy segura de un cambio de esa magnitud. Le gustaba esta Nueva Saltadilla, no había mucha gente viviendo en esa ciudad por lo tanto, no había tanto vandalismo como en las grandes ciudades. No quería que toda esa paz se esfumara sólo para llenarles los bolsillos a unos empresarios.

Ella acababa de terminar el quinto semestre en la universidad, cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir su sueño y estar capacitada para ser una arquitecta.

A pesar de provenir de una familia con bastante dinero, le gustaba la sensación de ganar su propio dinero, comprar sus antojos con su esfuerzo y la satisfacción que esto representaba. También le gustaba atender a la gente, pues creía que de esa manera sus habilidades sociales mejorarían. No era que no pudiera comunicarse ni nada de eso, sólo que tenía un problema.

-¿Me puedes traer otra rebanada de pastel?-Le dijo un hombre al pasarle por un lado, podría jurar que era el taxista que la había llevado hasta su hogar unas cuantas noches atrás.

-¿Otra?-Preguntó. Enseguida notó que lo que había dicho estaba mal, no era asunto suyo si el hombre quería acabarse una pastelería completa y a pesar que este no le dijo nada ni hizo gesto alguno, ella enseguida se ruborizó de vergüenza y se disculpó para ir por la rebanada de pastel.

Lo había hecho de nuevo. Hablaba de más cuando no debía y de vez en cuando escuchaba conversaciones ajenas y sin poderlo evitar, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, daba su opinión.

Le dio tanta vergüenza el recordar hacía unos días cuando su padre hablaba por teléfono y no encontraba una palabra adecuada, sin dejar de mirarlo ella le dijo la palabra que buscaba. Su papá nunca la regañaría por hacer algo así, pero ella sabía que estaba mal.

-¡Eh! Momo, quítate de aquí-Le dijo una rubia, Miyako la cual como ella era mesera.

-Lo siento-Dijo haciéndose a un lado, pues la chica traía una charola con comida.

-Kaoru necesito un pedazo de pastel de queso, por favor-

-¿Y?-respondió la pelinegra molesta.

-¿Podrías dármelo?-

-Te recuerdo que soy la lava platos y saca basura, no estoy calificada para dar comida-contestó está molesta.

Momoko sólo sonrió. La había conocido siendo un cliente frecuente, entablaron una amistad y decidió que sería divertido trabajar junto a ella. Lastimosamente el único puesto que podían darle era de asistente de cocina, o sea de lava platos y saca basura.

Kaoru con el pretexto de no tener nada mejor que hacer, tomó el empleo, argumentando que un día quería ser una gran inversionista y pasa eso, necesitaba capital, trabajaría por dinero, para después hacer que él dinero trabajase por ella.

-Chicas, tienen que ver esto-las interrumpió Miyako. Momoko había pasado hasta la cocina a tomar el pastel ella misma, para llevárselo al hombre, que lo observaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sonrió. Ella miraba de la misma manera a su novio; Randy.

Sólo llevaban unas dos semanas juntos, pero habían tenido una amistad muy larga la cual había evolucionado con el tiempo.

La campanita de la puerta llamó su atención.

Por ella cruzaban cuatro personas.

Un hombre no tan avanzado en años, posiblemente unos cuarenta o cuarentaicinco, de largo cabello gris, amarrado en una coleta baja, traía un traje que probablemente era de un diseñador italiano, el cual posiblemente ella si juntara todo su salario de un año, no podría pagar. La fortuna de sus padres comprada con la de ese hombre seguramente estaba separada por una brecha enorme. Al ver sus zapatos confirmó su teoría.

Un grito ahogado se le escapó cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba directamente y con curiosidad. Su mirada le era familiar. Esos ojos tan negros como el carbón los había visto antes.

-Him-Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y posó su vista en él. Era un chico posiblemente entre los veintitrés y veinte años. De cabello casi tan naranja como el de ella y de ojos color rojo, su tez era clara y su voz profunda.

-Tomen asiento-Le dijo el hombre a los tres jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Él solo acomodó su corbata y ante la mirada de muchos curiosos se dirigió a Yamamoto, el gerente del lugar.

Miró una vez más al pelirojo, no parecía estar relacionado con aquel hombre, su ropa era muy sencilla y casual, un pantalón azul de mezclilla, con una playera negra.

-¡Mesera!-Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, dirigió su vista hasta aquella voz un poco más suave que la del pelirojo y miró a un chico rubio de ojos azules que la llamaba con la mano, estaba sentado en la misma mesa que aquel chico pelirojo.

-Buenas…-No siguió pues la voz de otro la interrumpió.

-Dame lo mejor del menú.-Habló esta vez un chico de cabello tan negro como el carbón y ojos verdes. Su cabello era el más largo de los tres, estaba atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, tal y como el hombre mayor con el que venían.

-Yo le recomiendo una pizza especial, es lo…-

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana con aguacate extra- No pudo continuar, pues el rubio la interrumpió, y al ver que el pelinegro ni siquiera se molestó en hacer contacto visual con ella, no le quedaron muchas ganas de continuar hablando, cosa que pocas veces pasaba.

-¡Oh! un veg...-

-Y un Té helado.-

-Muy bien una…-Repetía el pedido en voz alta mientras anotaba, pero una vez más la interrumpieron.

-Rápido-dijo el pelirojo.

-¡BASTA!-lo cortó ella molesta mirando a los tres mal educados que había osado interrumpirla y fuera de eso, ser tan groseros con ella sólo por ser una mesera que deseaba sugerirles lo que ella consideraba lo mejor del menú y hacerles más placentero el consumo.

Observó como el pelirojo la miró con ira, sus ojos parecían los de un demonio, juró verlos más rojos de cómo los había mirado la primera vez. Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se levantó.

Momoko juró que el chico estaba dispuesto a abofetearla. ¿Qué se creía?

Ella retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta y el pelinegro jaló al ojirojo.

-Brick-Le dijo cuando el mencionado se tomó la molestia de mirar quién había osado tocarlo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Brick?

Y entonces un foquito se iluminó sobre su boba cabezota. El chico había llamado Him a aquel hombre. ¡Ellos eran los Him!

Buscó sus ojos y entendió el porqué de todas aquellas leyendas urbanas. Brick Him era aterrador.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola!

Domingo 22 de Noviembre del 2015

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bien lo decía la ley de Murphy. ¨Todo lo que pueda salir mal, saldrá mal¨

Había elegido justo ese día para perder los estribos. Justo el día en el que el demonio de ojos rojos elegía para entrar justo en ese restaurante, que le tocara atenderlos justamente a ella justo en ese instante.

Rogó en silencio para que su novio Randy, la sacara de aquella mirada que quería acabar con ella en ese instante, así como si nada, frente a todos. Pero recordó que ella era la que había sugerido que nada de visitas en el trabajo, después de acabar su jornada, Randy la esperaba a fuera del lugar y caminaban juntos a casa y los fines de semana de vez en cuando salían a algún lugar a divertirse. Se arrepintió de ser tan dedicada en el trabajo. Fácilmente el podría enfrentar al chico y sacarla de este lío.

-Tengo hambre, muévete-Momoko se atrevió a desviar la mirada de la del pelirojo para ver a un pelinegro observado el menú como si realmente no le importara, el chico de cabellos claros miraba al otro esperando algún movimiento. -Está esperando a que me golpee- pensó para después entender lo que había hecho el pelinegro por ella.

-Enseguida-Respondió con la cabeza gacha y se retiró a entregar la orden a la cocina.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Miyako al ver la escena al igual que todos sin intervenir por seguridad propia.

-Si-dijo no muy segura, Miyako la miró con preocupación. No era tan grave, mucha gente era así y se sentía superior por el hecho de que ellas estaban ahí para servirles. Era algo de casi todos los días, pero el chico se veía realmente molesto. Sería mejor mantenerse alejada de ellos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Te mandan decir que la orden catorce está lista-le susurró Kaoru cuando pasó a su lado.

-¿Quieres decir la de los tres ogros?-contestó en un susurro que la pelinegra no alcanzó a oír puesto que llevaba unas bolsas de basura al contenedor.

-Sabes que mientras más rápido lo hagas, más pronto te librarás de ellos.

-Espero que por lo menos el pelirrojo con aires de grandeza me haya odiado lo suficiente como para no regresar jamás.-

-¡Momoko!

-Es broma, aunque el rubio es algo lindo…-le dijo a Miyako dándole un leve codazo haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, pues no dejaba esa idea de conseguirle pareja.

-¡Momo!-

-¿Qué? Sólo míralos-le dijo a la rubia y ambas voltearon con dirección a la mesa en donde los antes mencionados se encontraban. Más pronto que tarde Momoko notó que los tres chicos la miraban curiosos. Los tres la observaban. Sabían que estaba hablando de ellos.

¿Pero cómo?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se debatió mentalmente si contarle a Randy sobre el incidente con el mayor de los Him. Cuando el castaño pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella se sintió algo tonta.

Tal vez había exagerado las cosas y sintió pánico por las leyendas urbanas que circulaban de boca en boca. Por lo general la gente siempre inventa cosas de la gente famosa y de los que tienen fuertes sumas de dinero.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, alguien la estaba observando.

Volteó bruscamente asustando a Randy.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Calma chico Taekwondo, es sólo aquel gato, me asustó.-señaló Momoko al pequeño felino blanco que caminaba por la acera al igual que ellos.

-Está un poco tensa-comentó el castaño.

Momoko suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, mas sin embargo los abrió de pronto al ver la cara de Brick Him. No era tanto como un recuerdo era más bien como por una fracción de segundo lo estuviera viendo en vivo al cerrar los ojos. Miró aquellos ojos profundos tan rojos como la sangre, la expresión seria que era más propia de una estatua que la de un adulto joven como él, y esa aura que parecía una barrera la cual contenía el peligro concentrado en él.

-¿Irás a cenar a mi casa?-le preguntó Randy abrazandola por la espalda para continuar caminando de una manera un poco incomoda, pero que a ambos les agradaba.

-No…Estoy un poco cansada, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir.-

Ella sabía que la residencia de los Him estaba en el mismo lugar que estaba la de ella. Rogaba que ninguno la notara, que no estuvieran por alguna razón afuera y si la veían que la presencia de Randy evitara que al menos el más alto de los tres se acercara para darle el golpe que –juraba Momoko- se había quedado con ganas de darle.

Ya en la puerta de su casa Randy quiso pasar a saludar a sus padres y a Kuriko pero Momoko le cerró el paso y le hiso saber que había salido a visitar su abuela paterna y que llegarían hasta más tarde.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-interrumpió sus pensamientos Randy mientras que apuntaba con el dedo.

-Te he dicho que es de mala…-dejó de hablar en cuanto miró aquello que su novio señalaba. Era el rubio y el pelinegro de los Him. Ambos estaban bajándose de un lujoso acura NSX color negro y miraban en su dirección.

-Son los nuevos vecinos.-respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlos.

-¿Y por qué te observan como si fueras un saco de boxeo?-le preguntó el molesto.

-Tal vez estén molestos porque mis padres y yo no hemos ido a darles la bienvenida con un paste casero en las manos.-bromeó ella.

-¿Quieres ir?-

-Hoy no-volteó a verlos y notó que ninguno estaba, ambos había entrado a su hogar.-Estoy cansada, ya vete.-y le dio un beso en los labios.

.

.

* * *

.

.

No había podido dormir y era la tercera vez que se despertaba en medio de la noche. Tampoco había escuchado llegar a sus padres, pues Kuriko era la encargada de hacer un huracán en cuanto entraba a casa. Había tenido tres pesadillas las cuales la había despertado. En la primera recibía un llamado que la hacía llorar amargamente sobre el piso, más no podía oír nada. En la segunda ella entraba a su casa y el piso estaba lleno de un líquido viscoso rojo, no era sangre estaba segura, pues la sustancia era más pegajosa que eso. En la última y más reciente corría por un espeso bosque. No veía la salida, no sabía por qué corría, ella sólo sabía que corría por su vida y no había ni tiempo de voltear atrás.

Se había despertado tan agitada que creyó por un momento que en realidad había estado corriendo por su vida en un bosque.

Bajo las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y al lado de estas pudo ver unos pequeños zapatos color amarillo. Kuriko. En algún momento entre la noche y la madrugada habían llegado sus padres, y se sintió aliviada, la llamada de su pesadilla no incluía a sus padres.

Se sintió boba.

-Sólo una tonta pesadilla, es todo.-

Y sin más fue a servirse un vaso de agua. Cuando a sus espaldas escuchó un leve sonido.

-Kuriko, ya te he dicho que asustarme no funciona, eres muy escandalosa-sonrió. Su hermana aún era bastante escandalosa como para asustar a alguien o contar un chiste sin que la risa le ganara. Volteó con la misma sonrisa con la que la veía cuando le explicó de dónde venían los bebés realmente y se borró cuando vio lo que había ahí.

Nada.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera. Tal vez su hermana si era buena para asustar metiéndole terror psicológico, pues se había fugado de la escena tan pronto que la dejó un tanto confundida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y sintió como alguien la observaba.

-Es más buena de lo que le doy crédito.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Neith15 : ¡Gracias! Intento mantener la llama de la inspiración encendida._

 _BrickxBloss-Reds : ¡Gracias y listo! También son mi pareja favorita y espero que si te guste a como avance._

 _o.O PerFect Maniac O.o : ¡Gracias! Intentaré actualizar este y Fallere al mismo tiempo, pero lo haré._

 _ROCuevas: ¡Gracias! Espero tener un buen desarrollo también._

 _Guest: listo!._

 _Maniaca muajaja : ¡ espero que ambas lo logren!_

 _Keke : listo!._

 _Guest2: ¡Listo!_

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola!

Domingo 6 de Diciembre del 2015

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al día siguiente Kuriko la había despertado con un tierno ¨¡DESPIERTA, NOS VAMOS!¨ a lo cual se levantó contenta hasta su madre le aclaró que sólo llevarían a Kuriko a comer hamburguesas si la pequeña niña se portaba bien en la visita al médico.

Ella pasó. No quería esperar dos horas sentada en una silla -o si no tenía suerte; en el suelo- mientras le tocaba el turno a su hermana de ser atendida para la revisión médica a la que las habían acostumbrado sus padres.

-Suerte con tu hamburguesa-Le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, era su venganza por tal grosería que le había hecho esa niña al despertarla.

-¡Kuriko, tu suéter!-escuchó a su madre gritarle a la pequeña.

-Te traeré papas-Le dijo a la mayor haciéndola sentir culpable al alegrarse de su próxima desgracia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Había pasado toda la noche molesto consigo mismo.

¿Era ella? ¿Esa sería la persona que le impediría hacer lo que fuera que quisiera hacer su endemoniada voluntad?

No. Debía haber un error.

Pero Him no se equivocaba y si él decía que ella era, era porque ella era.

La solución al problema fue más que obvia.

-¿La matamos?-preguntó él sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, ellos todavía estaban aferrados a sus antiguas costumbres humanas y la fusión no estaba del todo completa, no eran como él por lo tanto tenían una ligera debilidad.

 _Compasión._

-No.-respondió Him.-Hay más-.

-¿Más? ¿Cuántas?-

-No estoy seguro.-Contesto y dejó sin palabras a Brick. ¿Tan fuerte era el campo espiritual que rodeaba aquel lugar apartado de la mano de Dios?

-Eres el ser más poderoso que existe, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no sabes?-Le preguntó tan serio como pudo, sin una pizca de reclamo en su voz, nada más que repitiéndole los hechos.

-Tú y todos los que son como nosotros sabemos que hay uno más poderoso que nadie.-Him llevó una copa hasta sus delgados labios y bebió de aquel líquido naranja que parecía ser su droga.

Brick sabía perfectamente que Him no era un hombre de muchas palabras. Sabía también que era tan astuto como ningún otro y por eso había permanecido tanto tiempo entre el mundo humano sin ser eliminado como la mancha que era. Él aspiraba a ser el más grande de todos y Brick lo seguía paso a paso. Quería ser como él y luego superarlo, pero era algo que no podía hacer el solo. Ni Him ni Brick. Ahí era dónde entraban los seres conocidos anteriormente como Boomer y Butch, ambos poseían una voluntad tan increíblemente fuerte que Him decidió conservarlos a pesar de su única falla.

-¿No es más fácil deshacerse de toda la maldita cuidad?-Habló torpemente el rubio.

Brick y Butch lo observaron buscando las palabras correctas para decirle lo estúpido que era eso.

-No.-habló finalmente Him.

-La mujer los guiará hasta los otros elegidos. –

-Odio a los elegidos-dijo Butch, haciendo sonreír a Him...algo que sólo se veía una sóla vez en la vida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-¿Miyako?-Contestó su celular con todo el pesar del mundo.

-¡Momoko, no me digas que estabas dormida aún!-Le reclamó la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

-No-contestó tallándose el ojo izquierdo con la mano sobrante, después de todo ¿que podría saber ella? No estuvo a su lado cuando la despertaron tan abruptamente, ni cuando se puso a limpiar la casa de arriba abajo en su único día libre.

-Necesito ir a buscar unos zapatos, un chico me invitó a salir-A pesar de que Momoko no estaba a su lado, se imaginó el tierno rostro de la rubia tan rojo como un tomate.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se levantó de la cama.

-¿Tan increíble es?-Momoko juró que la rubia hacía un puchero.

-No, no es sólo que…-

-No importa, apresúrate, nos vemos en una hora en el centro comercial, necesito contarles todo-

-¿No íbamos a buscar zapatos?-preguntó la ojirosa con una sonrisa.

-Sí, también eso-

-¿Ya le contaste a Kaoru?-Preguntó Momoko acostándose de nuevo, su cama aún tenía algo de su calor corporal y ella moría de frío.

-Creo que ya está en camino para oír las nuevas.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Increíble, yo duré casi un mes para convencerla que me acompañara a buscar un regalo para Randy por su cumpleaños-

La llamada terminó y Momoko se metió al baño con la ropa que usaría, la cual consistía en un gorro Ushanka, una blusa térmica color negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, junto con unas botas altas color negro.

-Bueno Momoko, aquí es dónde se hace el carácter.- Dijo cerrando la puerta para desvestirse. Le encantaban los días fríos, pero este en especial la había obligado a sacar toda su ropa de invierno y la de su familia, pues aún faltaban cerca de dos meses para que las nevadas iniciaran, sólo que el frío se adelantó y bañarse no era más una cuestión de higiene, sino una de valor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A Momoko le gustaba caminar, y ya que el centro comercial le quedaba unos cuantos kilómetros de su hogar y le sobraba tiempo, decidió irse caminando.

Observó su reloj. Aún faltaban treintaicinco minutos para que se cumpliera la hora desde que Miyako le había hablado y ya que la pelinaranja no acostumbraba usar maquillaje le ahorraba mucho tiempo a la hora de alistarse.

-Buenos días.-Escuchó a alguien llamarla y se volteó espantada, había sentido como el dueño de la voz invadía su espacio personal y pujo jurar sentir el aliento de ese alguien en su nuca, su aliento traspasándole el cabello. Pero no había nadie ahí. Sólo ella.

-Esa mocosa me pagará al psicólogo-Dijo pensando en su hermana, la cual la noche anterior había logrado infundirle un poco, sólo un poco de miedo.

Le pareció extraño como las calles parecían estar vacías. No se veía ni un alma caminando por las calles que no fuera la de ella.

-Gente ridícula.-Pensó. Claro que hacía frío, pero eso no bastaba para que las personas cesaran de todas sus actividades. No era un motivo válido para detener el movimiento. Por pequeños lapsos de tiempo se sintió observada y caminó un poco más apresurada deseando que toda la gente ridícula apareciera.

.

* * *

.

-¡Momoko!-escuchó como la llamó su amiga pelinegra y al verla un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

-Kaoru ¿Eres humana?-Preguntó nomas al sentarse y darse cuenta que Miyako aún no estaba ahí.

-Sí, ¿Por?-Preguntó la chica.

Momoko observó el reloj color café que llevaba en la muñeca y se dio cuenta que sólo faltaban unos minutos para las cinco.

-Hace frío y tú estás con una blusa de tirantes y unos pescadores.-

-Ah, eso-Comentó como si nada.

-¿Y Miyako?-preguntó Momoko ignorando a la pelinegra, le sorprendía como podía ignorar las leyes de cualquier ser humano en la tierra, hacer frió y estar como en verano y en verano poder meterse a los baños termales sin preocupación alguna. Definitivamente la ojiverde tenía mal la termorregulación.

-Ya sabes que es algo impuntual.-Le contestó la loca del clima mirándose las uñas las cuales no estaban pintadas.

-Cierto, aun no entiendo cómo le hace para mantener su empleo si siempre llega casi diez minutos tarde.-

-Porque si llega diez minutos tarde, sale diez minutos después de terminado su turno.-

-Me parece justo-

Habían pasado más de quince minutos y Momoko empezó a ponerse ansiosa. Quería que le contaran las nuevas y a la vez estaba preocupada por su amiga, era la segunda vez que le llamaba y la segunda que la mandaba al buzón.

-Iré al baño-Le informó a Kaoru.

-Ten cuidado.-Le dijo esta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa, estaba a medio levantarse.

-A que tal vez Miyako aún no llega pero tu amigo sí-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Amigo?- y volteó en la misma dirección que la morena.

A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Brick Him, mirándola directamente con una sonrisa burlona que apareció cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella y a pesar de que estaba a una distancia considerable, podía sentir un aura de peligro.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _amolostacos: ¡Muchas gracias! Mi Fic también te ama a ti._

 _ROCuevas: ¡Thank you!_

 _Yiyi-sama y yuki-san : ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Espero que con el paso del tiempo te lo siga pareciendo!_

 _Maniaca muajaja: ¡Si me lo dijiste! Te avisé por whats._

 _Karin-chan150301 : ¡Listo!_

 _BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡Yay! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que se repita con este capítulo!_

 _Leonor: ¡No…aún! Digo…no. ¡Y qué bueno que te haya gustado!_

 _MultiOrgasmus: ¡Gracias, listo!_

 _Ali-chan1234: ¡Tienes razón! Muchas gracias por el fav. Y no esperes más!_


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hola lamento la tardanza!

Martes 12 de Enero del 2016

.

* * *

.

Realmente odiaba hacer esperar a la gente. No era algo que hiciera apropósito, pero al parecer todo el universo conspiraba contra ella cada que tenía un compromiso con alguien. Era completamente incapaz de llegar a una parte con puntualidad, algunas veces el reloj de su habitación _–Al igual que el de la sala, cocina y el que a veces utilizaba en su muñeca-_ se las arreglaban para estar distintos tiempos.

-Rápido, rápido-se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del centro comercial cuando decidió bajar del segundo autobús que tomaba en el día pero claro, su para su mala suerte el conductor no podía permitirle bajar debido a que se encontraban entre el tráfico y no era la parada del autobús.

Recordó con desesperación como el primer autobús que decía tomar pasó de largo y el segundo _–En el que iba-_ mágicamente había agarrado todos y cada uno de los semáforos en rojo, negándole el paso.

Por fin llegó el momento en que el susodicho le permitió a la gente que iba al centro comercial bajarse. –Sólo debo cruzar el estacionamiento…solo eso-miró el reloj que se encontraba en la inmensa pantalla de leds la cual exhibía una marca de maquillaje y consultó la hora. Veintitrés minutos después de la hora que había acordado con sus amigas.

-Momoko va a asesinarme…. miró a ambos lados del estacionamiento, había muy pocos automóviles y nada de tráfico, así que decidió correr.-Ahora o nunca- Miyako pudo jurar que de la nada salió aquel chico que ya había una vez. Tras el vidrio del automóvil que manejaba pudo ver su rostro casi angelical convertido en una mueca de puro odio, los ojos azules del rubio casi se le salían del rostro y sus dientes blancos parecían estar rechinando entre ellos el sostenía el volante como su vida dependiera de ello y a través del vidrio le dijo un insulto que ella claramente entendió.

-Estúpido estorbo-

Miyako volteó en todas las direcciones que le fue posible, pero la gente parecía pasar de ella sin notar lo que acababa de pasar…¿Acaso nadie había escuchado las llantas de aquel auto derrapar? Es decir...ella tampoco pero estaba en shock.

No había nadie más que ella y aquél chico el cual dio reversa, le sacó la vuelta y siguió su camino sin mirarla siquiera.

Ella, asustada, no dejó de caminar hasta estar frente a la puerta del centro comercial…no había visto o escuchado siquiera a aquel chico en ese coche hasta que estaba a centímetros de ella y ella…pudo haber muerto.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas amenazando con salir alzó la mirada, tenía que buscar a sus amigas. Levantó el rostro buscando entre la gente a alguna de sus amigas y se sorprendió al mirar aquellos ojos azules que casi acababan con su vida, pero ahora eran diferentes, no tenían furia en ellos, solo estaban…vacíos, sin emociones. En un parpadeo el chico frente a ella desapareció. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de la falda que ella misma había hecho y mandó dos mensajes de texto…si ya la había esperado casi media hora cinco minutos más no eran nada. Por alguna razón sentía que debía agradecerle al chico, después de todo frenó a tiempo y detuvo un accidente causado por ella el cual casi le costaba la vida y a pesar del insulto que le había dedicado no se sentía ofendida o molesta con él.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a la pelirroja cuando la vio agacharse abruptamente.

-¿No es obvio? Si me hago la muerta se ira-dijo en un susurro.

-No creo que funcione mucho, viene para acá-

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Momoko en una súplica.

-Te dije que iba al baño-Kaoru tuvo que aguantarse una pequeña sonrisa al ver el miedo en los ojos de la chica, después de todo era sólo un idiota prepotente, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Está bien, terminaré mi malteada antes de ir.- Momoko no dejaba de impresionarse con ella, tomando cosas heladas, con ropa de verano en pleno invierno.

-Gracias-Momoko no pudo evitar regresar la vista al otro pelirrojo y cuando se encontró su mirada se volvió todo negro.

.

* * *

.

 _-¡Mama!-_ se sobresaltó de manera cuando no escuchó sonido alguno, las luces de su habitación se encontraban apagadas y la única manera de distinguir objetos era gracias a luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana ligeramente abierta.

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ una ráfaga de viento que anunciaba el invierno se hizo presente.

Las palabras no salían de sus labios, parecía ser que tampoco podía escuchar nada, todo estaba tan calmado que le daba miedo.

 _-¡Mamá no puedo moverme!-_ Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas levantarse, mover un brazo pero no había logrado nada, su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pensado y los parpados le pesaban tremendamente, pero tenía miedo de cerrarlos pues podía sentir una presencia cerca de ella.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?-_

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue cuando un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro y ojos negros salió de entre lo más obscuro de su habitación. Parecía de ese tipo de personas fanáticas del control, su postura era tan rígida como podía y la expresión de su cara era severa.

Colocó la mano derecha sobre su barbilla perfectamente rasurada y dio un paso al frente, quedando completamente en su campo de visión. Era un hombre bastante alto teniendo en cuenta que Momoko apenas y medía un metro con veinte centímetros a la corta edad de ocho años y medio. Su piel era color morena clara y vestía un pantalón negro a juego con su corbata y chaleco, sobre una camisa tan blanca que Momoko llegó a pensar por un momento que tenía luz propia.

 _-¿Qu…-_ El hombre dejó de inspeccionar su habitación y regresó la mirada hacia los ojos de la pelirroja. Momoko ahora tenía la certeza de que ese hombre podía oírla.

Se acercó más a ella y esto la hizo entrar en pánico…¿ese hombre…porqué le asustaba tanto su presencia? Caminó por un costado de la cama en la que ella se mantenía inmóvil y ella aterrorizada de lo que aquél extraño pudiera hacerle cerró los ojos esperando a que alguien llegara a rescatarla.

Sintió como unos húmedos labios se posaban sobre el centro de su frente…¡El hombre la había besado! Y después de eso sintió una calidez con el epicentro en el lugar del contacto, como si le hubieran inyectado algo todos sus miedos con respecto a ese extraño desaparecieron, y armada con valor abrió los ojos.

El antes objeto de su temor abrió la boca para decir algunas palabras pero ella no pudo escucharlas, sin embargo pudo leer sus labios…

 _-Tú ser y el mío serán uno y de esa manera nosotros seremos eternos…-_

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que pudo moverse, había pasado una noche entera sin dormir, su primera noche sin dormir y sin moverse y las palabras de aquel sujeto resonaban como un eco en su cabeza, no estaba segura de cuál era el tono de su voz, pues cada vez que la repasaba en su cabeza sonaba totalmente distinta.

.

* * *

.

El suspiro que salió de Momoko era el mismo que salió el día que casi se ahoga en aquella enorme piscina el año anterior a conocer a Randy, aquella memoria nunca había sido tan real, había pasado días en su niñez intentando convencerse a sí misma que sólo había sido una pesadilla o en su defecto un invento de su imaginación pero ahora…algo le decía que todo aquello era real. Pero ¿Por qué los ojos de ese pelirrojo le habían hecho recordar eso? Y aunque hubiera sido real…¿Qué significado podía tener?

-¿Acostumbras mucho a mirar directamente a los ojos de las personas después de gritarles e insultarlas, meserita?-

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa…¿acaso estaba mirándolo? Voltee hacia Kaoru la cual sólo cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo una sola vez.

Bueno, esto apenas se ponía incómodo.

.

* * *

.

ROCuevas: ¡espero que hayas acertado!

Ali-chan1234: Si y no…quisiera contarte pero ya no te emocionarías cuando avance la historia.

Maniaca muajaja : ¡Lau tu siempre haciéndome leer!

MultiOrgasmus: Si le pasó, Kaoru es ruda así que soporta cualquier clima jaja. Y con respecto al romance, si lo tendrá pero tal vez no todos los personajes…o no como quisiéramos…*Risa malvada*

Yiyi-sama y yuki-san: ¡Muchas gracias! Y si, lo dejé mudo por el momento ya casi es su hora de protagonismo.

Mika hikorito: ¡Listo! Por cierto…por alguna razón tu nickname me da hambre…

Leylani Paola918: ¡OMG Gracias!

Karin-chan150301: ¡Lamento la tardanza! Y gracias por tu comentario.

Guest1: ¡Listo!

Beattiful girl: ¡Claro que sí, aquí está!


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Hola!

Jueves 28 de Enero del 2016

.

.

.

Ese había sido el más triste adiós de su vida…de su corta y primera vida.

Los atardeceres aún le recordaban todos aquellos sentimientos de calidez que ella le hacía sentir. No era precisamente que le agradaran las alturas, pero era el mejor lugar en el cual podía pensar y recordar tranquilamente. Él sabía perfectamente que debía dejar de hacer eso, recordar pues era una de las cosas que aún eran consideradas en él como defectos de humanos y Boomer ya no era uno.

.

 _-Vendré mañana, ya verás que pronto te mejorarás-Los hermosos ojos de la rubia irradiaban tristeza aunque ella no lo quiera, ambos sabían que él no tenía remedio, que esa podía ser la última vez que se miraran el uno al otro._

 _-Miyako-la mencionada se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _-¿Si?-ambos sabían que el cuerpo de Boomer no resistiría una quimioterapia más y un tratamiento combinado como el que había estado llevando a cabo debilitaba más aún al rubio._

 _-Prométeme que nunca te olvidarás de mí-el rubio no estaba asustado de la muerte, sabía que ahí afuera había algo más para él, pero no quería dejar atrás a sus seres queridos, sobre todo a ella, su primer y único amor, aunque aún eran unos adolescentes Boomer podía jurar qu o que él quería con toda seguridad era pasar el resto de su vida con ella._

 _-Boomer hablas como si fueras a morir-_

 _Miyako ni siquiera había podido decir aquella frase sin tartamudear y quedarse sin voz al final.-Tengo algo que decirte, pero será mañana hoy debes descansar-la rubia se había marchado, y Boomer sabía perfectamente que ella no le había prometido nada no porque no pudiera cumplirlo, sino que aún tenía la esperanza de verlo luchando por su vida un día más. Él no quería ser egoísta con ella, no quería encadenarlo a él pero…Oh, a quién engañaba, claro que eso quería aunque le fuera imposible quería tenerla solo para ella._

 _De pronto comenzó a sentir como algo le apretaba la garganta y un molesto zumbido resonó en sus oídos. No podía moverse de su lugar y las palabras no le salían de la boca, tampoco era como si tuviera con quién hablar._

 _-Es hora-los ojos azules de Boomer escanearon hasta dónde su campo de visión le permitieron revisar la habitación de aquel hospital y observó al dueño de aquella voz tan inhumana._

 _Era una especie de nube negra casi, que se veía tan sólida como si pesara, pero tenía un olor raro, no era algo que hubiera olido antes, pero era algo fuerte, justo en el centro de la misma tres puntos de luz comenzaron a agrandarse hasta formar lo que serían ojos totalmente de color blanco._

 _Una persona apareció a su lado, debía tener más o menos su edad, tal vez un par de años mayor que él, un chico de cabello naranja peinado hacia atrás y con ojos color rojo. Sonrió. Sus dientes eran perfectamente blancos y desde la distancia dónde él se encontraba pudo distinguir como todos y cada uno de sus dientes eran puntiagudos, como si de un tiburón se tratara._

 _-¿De verdad este tipo tan patético te podrá servir para algo?-La voz de él era completamente diferente al tipo que antes le había hablado en sueños y le había advertido sobre ciertos peligros, la del chico de ojos rojos sonaba más…humana aunque tenía un acento distinto al suyo._

 _La nube lentamente pasó a alargarse hasta tomar la forma de una sombra humana._

 _-Es hora-los tres ojos color blanco se estrecharon, era como ver las luces de un automóvil venir directo hacia él._

 _-Boomer debo decirt…-_

 _Una tercera voz irrumpió en la habitación tan abruptamente que Boomer sólo pudo voltear a ver en el preciso momento en que Miyako caía desmallada._

 _-¡MIYAKO!-estaba feliz por haber podido mirarla a los ojos aunque sea una vez más, pero estaba preocupado a la vez porque sabía que esa era la última, la última vez que veía aquellos ojos y ella lo reconocería._

 _-Excelente, eso nos ahorró una visita-el pelinaranja parecía incluso divertido. ¿Acaso él no había sido humano también?_

 _-Vamos-_

 _Sin nada más que decir o que ofrecer él tenía que marcharse. No podía soportar alejarse de ella, quería pedirle sólo una cosa más a aquel ser que le había salvado la vida a él y a su familia en incontables ocasiones._

 _-Déjame que le llore -Esa frase le causó gracia al acompañarte del imponente ser que de ahora en adelante se encargaría de él._

 _\- No –no dudó siquiera el darle una respuesta negativa. Los ojos azules del rubio hicieron contacto con aquellos puntos de color blanco neón que sobresalían de aquella nube color negra._

 _-Mira el lado bueno, cuando despierte ella no recordará nada de esto, no va a sufrir-_

 _Poco a poco la visión de Boomer fue haciéndose más y más borrosa hasta que por fin todo en la habitación se volvió de color negro, la luz de luna desapareció para dejar su mundo en tinieblas sólo por una fracción de segundo, y el cuerpo del rubio se volvió más y más ligero._

.

.

Miró su dedo índice el cual al instante fue rodeado por una energía color azul claro y brillante, lo acercó hacia su pierna y la ropa que traía puesta y se agujeró al instante. No había cambiado nada desde aquel día, aun no podía lastimarse físicamente ni él mismo, ni nadie más…aún.

Quizá esa mesera en la que Brick tenía tanto interés y esas otras personas que estaban a punto de aparecer pudieran ayudarlo a acabar con su miseria.

.

.

.

ROCuevas: Tal vez.

Ali-chan1234: Si pensé en eso, pero así no los haré esperar tanto por una historia, lo siento.

BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡Tendremos que esperar!

Karin-chan150301: ¡Listo!

Beattiful girl: ¡La actualicé ayer!

Maniaca muajaja: Te avisaré hoy mas tardecito.


End file.
